Ask ay-Man characters!
by bakayamadachan
Summary: This is a thing on this website where you can ask any of the ay-Man characters anything!
1. Ask us anything!

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is a place on this website that you can ask the -Man characters anything! If you want to ask a certain character a question, then please mention who it is! Btw, I do NOT own -Man!

Allen: Hello everyone, my name is Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you!

Lavi: Hello ladies~*wink*

Kanda: Che, this is stupid, why the hell do I have to answer damn questions.. *glares at admin*

Lenalee: Hello readers! We hope that you enjoy our presence, and feel free to ask any as many questions as you'd like!


	2. Question 1!

**Admin: Alright** **children, time to answer some questions! *reads the question out loud***

 **Kriss22 asked: So, what are everyone's zodiac signs? And if they don't match up with their birthdays, what zodiac do you think everyone is based on their personalities? I'm really curious about this, sorry if its asking a lot, but I love zodiacs.**

Allen: My zodiac sign? Hm- *looks at list of signs* -I'd say I'm about an Aquarius.

Lavi: I'm totally a Libra!

Kanda: What the hell.. I'm nothing like a Gemini! *throws the list at a wall*

Lenalee: Um.. I think you may be more of a Cancer, Kanda. *starts to think of a sign for herself* I'm probably Taurus, I was born around that time and I think it fits me well!

KRORY: I am a.. Um.. S-Sagittarius? But I'm not irresponsible!

Admin: Those are just your bad traits, your good traits seem pretty good! *mumbles* You're pretty irresponsible and careless as well.

Miranda: I-I'm a.. Capricorn..? *looks at admin*

*nods*

*Miranda sighs in relief*


	3. Second question!

**Admin: Second question! *opens up envelope***

 **Meltedwings asks:**

 **I never realised this until now, but I have waiting my whole life for this oppurtunity! I've got a question for everyone, I hope that's okay..**

 **For Allen: What was the worst thing that ever happened to you whilst you were with Cross?**

 **For Lavi: You must have been to lots of different places with Bookman, but which would be your favourite to visit again if you had a holiday?**

 **For Kanda: Do you ever worry that eating all that soba will damage your health?**

 **Last but not least, for Lenalee: I think I probably know the answer to this, since Komui's so protective, but have you ever had a boyfriend?**

Allen: Oh god, so many terrible things have happened. But the worst? Hm, let me think.. *cringes after a few moments* The worst thing that happened was.. This woman that he- *clears throat* -did things with, she was very loud, but she would always try to come up to me and such, and she would always blame me for things I didn't do, and then some of her friends would hear about it and try to kill me! And my stupid master would just laugh about it! *goes and sulks in a corner*

Lavi: If I had a holiday.. My favorite place to go would probably be Italy. Some of the reasons would be is the landscape is really pretty, the food is really good,(somethingAllenwouldlove) and the people there are really cool!

Kanda: No... After I eat soba, I go and train, or just exercise in general, maybe go kill of some akumas. And.. She- *looks at Lenalee* -sometimes forces me to eat some other things.. *pissed that she made him eat cake*

Lenalee: Well honestly, I never thought about having a boyfriend, since everyone becomes a part of my family and another reason is of course My older brother, he would be on top of that for sure.


	4. 3rd question!

**Admin:** **Third question! *opens envelope***

Otakushipping **asks: Kanda,** is it true you sometimes sneak out of the order in order to train naked in the forest or to cosplay as a neko maid? :3

Kanda: *eye twitches* No way! *mumbles* Maybe the first one but no way would I dress up as a neko..

*Pictures Of Kanda in a neko maid outfit all over Black Order*

Kanda: Th-That's not me! Damn.. damn Moyashi! *hides face with hair*


	5. Question NUMBA 4

Admin: Here's le fourth question *opens envelope*

Kittyluv2000 asks: Haha, very funny! I like that! My question is...what relationships has Kanda had previously? (Anything at all, friends or more-than-friends, or anything...) Please?

Kanda: I've... Had a friendship as a child with someone named.. *cough* Alma. *clears throat* *says quickly* -And-I-think-I-Had-A-Female-Friend-before-but-maybe-that-was-a-dream... So uh, ya.. Damn DAISYA..


	6. Chapter 6

Admin: **QUESTION TIME! *opens a few envelopes***

I have two questions, 1.) has there been any relationships between you guys? 2.) have you guys ever cross dressed?

Question 1

Lenalee: Well.. I wouldn't come to assumptions.. But the OTHERS think that Miranda and Marie may be in a romantic relationship-

Lavi: They are! I mean, they're all sweet to each other and they get each other nice presents! How's that not-

Kanda: ..You're too damn jumpy... Sit the fuck down.. *goes for Mugen*

Allen: Can't you be nice for once, BAKANDA?

Kanda: Can't you ever keep your mouth shut, Moyashi?!

Allen: It's Allen! And, I don't even know what that means! *totallydoesn'tknowJapaneseinthis*

Kanda: As stupid as ever...

Allen: Take that back!

*Allen and Kanda argue*

Lenalee: ADMIN!

Admin: Ya ya I got it.. *smashes their heads together.

Question 2

*everyone looks at Kanda*

Kanda: What?

Allen: *mumble* SHE is probably cross-dressing right now..

Kanda: I heard that! *jumps at Allen and now they're rolling on the ground oh great*

Lavi: *chuckle* Well, one time, Yu-chan, Allen and I were put on a mission together, and both of them had to dress up as females, and they played the roles as my sisters! Everyone thought they were so beautiful, even me! *laugh*

*both Kanda and Allen tackle him to the floor*

Allen: You had to dress up as a girl too!

Krisss2 asked: Okay, another one for everyone: If you could be invisible for a day, what would you do?

Allen: *evil grin* I would.. Steal a lot of food from the kitchen! And maybe.. Cut-Kanda's-Stupid-hair..

Kanda: Che, Shave that damn moyashi's head and give the hair to the elderly.

Allen: *glares at Kanda* So.. Stupid.

Lavi: *has several ideas* oHo.. Well uh, if I was invisible, I would totally pull pranks on the old panda!

Lenalee: Maybe see how my older brother builds his robots to find their weak spots so it's easier to take it down, it's easy for me anyways but still... And maybe take some cake.

Komui: *evil cackle* Oh I would stalk every boy that my little Lenalee knows to make sure they don't plan on doing things to her..

Bak: *Backs away from the others and looks at Pictures of Lenalee* Take.. More.. Pictures...


	7. Chapter 7

Storm VII asked: The question that's one everyone's mind...

Allen, what's up with you and Lenalee?

Allen: *tilts his head* What do you mean what's up with me and Lenalee? If you're thinking that there's romance between us, then you must be misinterpreting it. I'm gonna be honest here, yes I think she's really pretty and nice and all, I care about her a lot but she's like one of my best friends, nothing more really. If I did like her in a... Different way, I'm sure I would be dead.

Komui: *in the background* *nods in approvement and scratches off Allen's name in his list of boys*

GoldenLombaxGirl asks: Hey, Kanda, have you ever tried squid ink soba?

Mckenzie: Ye ask lassylad that question?

Hey, at least the combination sounds better than Haggis! Sheep stomach stuffed with kidneys, heart and what not...

Mckenzie: Hey, at least Ah have the stomach for it! Ye haven't even touched the bloody thing!

Then the give it to Allen, he'll eat anything without knowing the contents.

Mckenzie: The white cockroach? ...Alrigh'.

Kanda: Squid... ink? Uh, no.. That doesn't sound.. Good. At all. And I prefer to live, thank You very much. *glares at Allen* Maybe give it to the damn Moyashi, I'm sure he would LOVE to eat Poison! *smirk*

Krisss2 asks: So what are everyone's synchro rates? Allen's, Lavi's, Kanda's, and Lenalee's.

Allen: Synchro rate... Last time Hevlaska checked, it was about ninety percent.. {90%}

Lavi: Mine? Hm.. Probably around seventy-four percent.. Because of the last mission I was on.. {74%}

Kanda: Che.. I don't know.. *admin shoves paper in his face* *reads it* eighty-five percent?! What?! HOW THE HELL IS THE MOYASHI'S BETTER THAN MINE?! *throws paper at Allen*

Allen: BAKANDA!

Lenalee: Um, Allen and Kanda, don't fight in front of the readers anymore! *smiles at the readers* Mine is about ninety-seven percent. {97%}

*The others look at her in shock an their jaw drops then Allen and Kanda go back to fighting and throwing wads of paper at each other*

Admin: *le sigh* Well, I apologize about those two dumbasses (Allen and Kanda) I tell them not to fight but they end up doing it.. Maybe I should put electric collars around their necks and press the button whenever they act up.. Maybe I should do that. *evil grin* Also, we wanna thank everyone for asking questions, it makes the characters happy that people want to know more things about them! Aand, I'm glad this question and answer thing makes some of y'all happy, it means a lot! ^.^


	8. Author's note

Authors note: Ok everyone, I just wanna say that If I don't mention a user asking a question, I'll mention a friend cause some of my friends asked some questions and I will post answers to those too! I would totally do This on Deviantart and Tumblr, But I would prefer to draw them answering and I wanna wait until I become a better artist. XD


End file.
